1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circuits for firing electronic flash discharge lamps and particularly to such circuits used for flashing a plurality of lamps physically remote from the energy storage power converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an accelerating interest today in the use of high intensity flash beacons for navigational beacons and for warning beacons of various kinds. Intensities adequate for piercing light, fog, haze and rain and for long range perception by fast flying aircraft are possible at economical average power levels using flashlamps. However, energy storage converters are required to store up the energy for each flash over a finite interval of time and then to discharge it through the lamp. The instantaneous current levels typically run to hundreds of amperes requiring very low resistance cables between power converter and lamp. Unfortunately, it is not always easy to place the lamps and power converter in close proximity. For example, on a tall structure, such as a broadcast radio antenna or an industrial smokestack, it is difficult enough to install and maintain the necessary number of lamps without installing and maintaining heavy power converter apparatus at steeplejack heights. The alternative has been to run massive copper cables to the individual lamps. It has been a frequent practice to connect one side of a plurality of lamps to a common cable, but the conventional instantaneous flashing of all lamps has increased the burden for any common cable, requiring a larger wire size for common cables. Increasing cost of wire, particularly the preferred copper wire, is having a substantial cost effect on these systems.